


my one and only

by bleaknight30times



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lee Seon/Shin Heungbok, M/M, Vivid Zine Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleaknight30times/pseuds/bleaknight30times
Summary: Today is Seon’s first break after finishing his military training.





	my one and only

Today is Seon’s first break after finishing his military training.

That means it's only been a couple of months at most since they last saw each other--six weeks, two days and seven hours to be exact. Seon flutters with excited, neurotic energy as he steps into the visitor room. His nerves vanish in an instant, however, when Heungbok stands up as soon as he sees him, a huge grin on his face. "Seon-ah!"

"Heungbokie!" Seon barely contains the urge to wrap his arms around Heungbok as soon as he sees him, instead settling for holding both of his hands in his own. He can’t help but rake his gaze up and down, drinking in the sight of his Heungbok, really there in front of him. 

"You look great." Heungbok's eyes sweep over Seon as well, and Seon can't help but blush as he notices Heungbok appreciating his broader shoulders, the thickness of his arms and torso. “Did you get taller?”

At this, Seon bursts into laughter. “Now you’re just buttering me up.”

They have to wait until night to really be with each other, Seon knows. It's hard not to want more when they ride the subway together, legs barely touching, but he’s happy all the same when Heungbok grabs hold of his hand and doesn’t let go. They stop off to choose a present to bring home, as it will be Seon’s first time to the Shin family apartment since Heungbok moved in. Seon decides to buy both rice cakes and dried persimmons instead of choosing one like Heungbok suggested, but he’s happy he did when Heungbok opens the door to the first-floor flat. It’s modest and a bit cramped with all of their various things, but it’s cozy and warm and Seon loves it. 

“We’re home!” Heungbok calls out cheerfully after they both wriggle out of their boots and coats. His sister helps their mother into the hallway to greet them, and Seon laughs as he gathers them both up in a big hug. 

“How is the rest of my family doing?” he asks cheerfully, but Goeun, already in her first year of high school, protests in fake exasperation. “Ahhh, oppa, let go already!” 

“Ah, sorry!” Seon laughs again and lets go of her, only to put his hands on Heungbok’s mother’s shoulders instead. She still looks thin but has more color in her face than when Seon last saw her, and when he embraces her again he can feel Heungbok smiling at them even though he’s facing away from him.

The wait to be alone ends up being shorter than expected, as Heungbok’s mother retires not long after dinner, and Goeun excuses herself as well, citing her homework load. This makes it easy for the two of them to turn in early too, retreating to Heungbok’s tiny bedroom. Seon lies in Heungbok’s futon as he waits for him to finish showering, smelling the sheets and pillows and feeling more safe and at home than he has in a very long time. 

A few minutes after the noise of the water stops, Heungbok pushes the door open quietly and climbs in with him, floorboards creaking underneath the futon as they curl around each other eagerly. His hair is damp, his skin and clothes smelling wonderfully clean and familiar, and the moment is so perfect that Seon thinks he might cry then and there. Instead he smiles and strokes the back of Heungbok’s neck as Heungbok pulls the blankets back up around them, lying on their sides facing one another. The silence is not uncomfortable, but Seon is desperate to say something yet doesn’t know where to begin. There’s so much, too much he’s been waiting and longing for, after all.

"I missed you, Seon-ah," Heungbok starts for him. His voice is soft, but it cracks a little as he murmurs Seon's name. Tenderly, he brushes his fingers along Seon's temple, before leaning over to press a kiss there. “I love you,” he says, just as quietly.

"I missed you so much. I love you, too," Seon replies, unable to suppress a big, crinkly smile as he caresses Heungbok's wrist, gently tugging it so his arm is draped over Seon.

“It’s so short now,” Heungbok muses, moving his hand to run through Seon’s close-cut hair. “Was mine this soft too? Is that why you kept touching it?”

“It was,” Seon confirms. He wiggles closer to Heungbok, close enough that their noses can touch. “Now you know how I felt back then, right?”

“In a way,” Heungbok answers, his face solemn. He seems almost worried, maybe because it’s fairly rare that Seon brings up the time he was the one enlisted. “I’m still sorry I left you there, Seon-ah.”

Seon shakes his head firmly. “It’s not your fault,” he whispers. 

Heungbok sighs and slips his other arm underneath Seon’s body, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Even if it’s not the same, I understand a little about how you felt now, waiting for me to come back. No matter how busy I am I can't stop thinking about you, Seon-ah.” 

“Heungbok-ah.” Seon hugs him back just as tightly, his chest aching with how much he never, ever wants to let go. It was hard enough being the one waiting, but he never imagined how it would be for the one who has to leave. “I’ll send you more letters. I-I’ll call you whenever I can. We’ll take so many pictures together before I leave, I promise, I--”

Heungbok kisses him then, at long last, and in an instant Seon forgets all his worries and anxiety. His kisses are gentle and comforting, exactly like the rest of him, Seon thinks blissfully as he parts his lips, his tongue eager to taste him. Heungbok knows him so well, knows him inside and out, and every touch from him reassures Seon, grounding him, making him feel safe and happy and loved. 

“Don’t worry,” Heungbok breathes between kisses, his arms still snug around Seon’s body, his hand stroking the back of Seon’s head. “I know you’ll come back to me. It’s okay.”

“It is, as long as I have you,” Seon agrees, leaning forward to flutter more kisses to Heungbok’s cheeks and nose. Blood rushes to his head when Heungbok returns the affection, nuzzling at the side of his neck before kissing him right where Seon’s pulse beats underneath his jaw. 

A warm, heady feeling spreads through Seon’s entire body as they kiss, every particle of him desperately craving Heungbok’s touch after so long apart. He needs more, needs to feel Heungbok everywhere and all over, pent-up desire curling deep and fierce in the pit of his stomach. Heungbok’s lips are hot and perfect against his skin, and still, Seon craves even more. They’ve been speaking in hushed tones so as to not wake anyone, but Seon doesn’t need to ask in words for what he wants from Heungbok. He reaches over and pulls Heungbok on top of him, a feat that is surprisingly easy given his newfound strength. Heungbok’s eyes widen in surprise as he settles on all fours over Seon, but when their eyes meet Seon knows he understands. 

Please. Please, Heungbok-ah, I want all of you. Seon tries to tell Heungbok with his expression as he pulls him down closer, his hands cradling either side of Heungbok’s face. They don’t kiss right away, content to spend this moment gazing into each other’s eyes. Seon traces gentle lines on Heungbok’s cheek with his thumb, trying with his whole heart to tell Heungbok how much he needs him.

I’m here for you, Heungbok replies just as wordlessly. A soft smile crosses his features as he puts a finger to his lips to remind Seon to stay quiet, before reaching forward to flick on the desk lamp on his nightstand. This way, they can see each other even when Heungbok pulls the blanket over their heads and leans down to kiss Seon again, long and slow and achingly sweet.

They spend a long time gradually deepening the kiss, tongues carefully exploring at first, then more boldly as Heungbok moves his hands up and down Seon’s body. Seon lets out a soft moan, already sensitive enough to jump when Heungbok’s fingers trace over his chest. As if committing them to memory, Heungbok explores each one of Seon’s newly developed muscles, and Seon gasps quietly when Heungbok slips a hand under the hem of his shirt to press his palm against the flat of Seon’s stomach. The simple gesture is an anchor, a sign that Seon doesn’t need to hold back any of his emotions tonight. Seon’s back arches and his hips roll up against Heungbok where he’s straddling him, and in response Heungbok presses against him too, his kisses swallowing up every small, desperate noise that escapes Seon’s throat. 

“Heungbok--Heungbok-ah,” he pants helplessly between kisses, clutching needily at Heungbok’s back, at his broad shoulders and soft hair. Even when they’ve maximized contact like this, it doesn’t feel like enough to sate Seon’s desire to touch him.

“Seon-ah.” Heungbok calls his name back, looking straight into his eyes as he holds Seon’s face. Seon wants to tell Heungbok again how much he feels for him, but instead of words he leans up for another kiss, open mouthed and eager. Heungbok’s reply lies in the passionate way he returns the kiss, Seon’s heart thumping rabbit-quick in his chest when Heungbok licks eagerly into his mouth like he’s trying to taste all of him at once.

They roll their bodies against each other too, the motion getting looser and faster as the kisses morph into sloppy presses of lips against skin, wherever they can find it. Eventually, Seon uses the last bit of his coordination to guide Heungbok’s mouth back to his as they both find their release. But even more than that, Seon feels fulfilled by the way his whimpers and panting breaths get covered up by Heungbok’s kisses, how their bodies stay pressed flush against each other after they’ve both come. Neither of them want this to end, and Seon feels his mind go white with bliss again as Heungbok kisses and touches him all through the sensitive, throbbing sensation of coming down from their climax. 

After what seems like forever they both catch their breath, slowly coming down from the high. Heungbok brings them both a new set of clean clothes, but before they can get fully dressed again Seon decides he’d rather cuddle with Heungbok in their underwear.

“Want you,” Seon murmurs sleepily as he snuggles up to Heungbok, nestling his head in the crook of Heungbok’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. “Just want all of you… Heungbok-ah…”

“I’m yours. All of me is,” Heungbok replies softly, holding Seon close under the blankets, and before Seon knows it he’s fallen asleep to the steady, familiar heartbeat of the person he loves.

\--

They spend the rest of Seon’s leave quietly; most of their time is spent planning to move away like they envisioned, or exchanging gentle kisses in Heungbok’s room, or both. The visit ends much too quickly, just like they were expecting. It doesn’t make it easier to say goodbye though, especially when Heungbok is holding both his hands at the train platform and they need to let go soon.

“Heungbok-ah?” Seon stares at their joined hands for another moment before meeting Heungbok’s gaze. He tries to smile, but he doesn’t think he does so well.

“Hm?” Heungbok manages to smile back, though it’s tinged with sadness.

“We’ve made it through everything else, right?” Seon asks. “We’ll be okay no matter what?”

“We will,” Heungbok replies firmly. “I promise.”

Before Seon can react, Heungbok leans forward and kisses him, short but perfect. It’s the first time they’ve really kissed in a public place, but Heungbok doesn’t seem to care, and neither does Seon-- the entire world seems to have narrowed down to just the two of them. And even though Seon lets go of Heungbok and boards the train eventually, it’s okay. After all, whatever keeps them apart is nothing compared to what keeps them together.


End file.
